


From Lightweight to Fight-Weight

by JasnNCarly



Series: Original Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: "These bitches is light-weight, I’m always at fight-weight" this lyric from Nicki Minaj's song "Shanghai" inspired this little ficlet.





	From Lightweight to Fight-Weight

As he continued to wrap an arm around the slender blonde’s waist, Adam’s bare back to the camera’s lens, his lips inching towards her neck, London knew it was just another job he had to do.   
  
A beautiful, fit male model was not a hard commodity to come by so he had to book as many jobs as possible before his reputation was gone. She understood this more than anyone else, a plus-size model herself. London knew it was unreasonable to be jealous, but she had never been in a relationship like this.   
  
Still, she felt the insecurity worming its way into her heart as she remained ignored in the background. It wasn't her photo-shoot, many people couldn't place her face, so she knew her reputation among these photographers was pointless.  
  
She had met her man on another photo-shoot, where he was one of four guys who could not take their eyes off of her as she passed in a new fashion line. It was as everyone packed up, other models of her size and sass, that everyone decided to get drinks together. That night, when everyone mingled, many easily swayed by other men and women entering the bar, London and Adam were in the midst of a dart bet.   
  
_“If I make this one…” He squinted as though in deep thought, “you gotta give me a kiss.” Chuckling at her surprise, his index pointed to his cheek, “Right here.”_  
  
She had never wanted a dart to meet the target more than in that moment, so she could slip and taste his lips; though there was no need as he seized her lips the moment they were within an inch of cheek.   
  
That was four months ago. Normally, her self-esteem was on high, but it was impossible to ignore all the sideways glances their way as they walked hand-in-hand beyond the flashing bulbs.   
  
Adam placed his hands on her hips, kissing her lips the second she was near, “You’re early.”  
  
“Sorry, got bored at the loft.” London couldn’t even look into his eyes as she watched the perky blond get her makeup retouched, “She’s pretty.”  
  
“She’s all right. A little anorexic if you ask me.” His southern accent lingered in the air as his patient, deep sapphire orbs awaited hers, “You ready for the concert tonight, babe?”  
  
London could finally look at him again, consistently impressed by his ability to so casually help her ignore what the world saw as normal, “Been ready.”   
  
“All right, we got one last round. I’ll be ready to go in a minute.” Adam gave her a quick peck on the cheek, running up as they called for ‘all models’.  
  
London watched his shoot differently at the men and women took their steamy pictures; every now and then receiving a crooked grin from the model who was all hers.


End file.
